


Jingle Bells

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is about to leave for home on Christmas break, when she gets an unexpected visitor at the train station. L/J, 7th year.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Jingle Bells

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun, it is to ride,_

_In a one horse open sleigh._

And she walked down the pavement of Hogsmeade Station, the bells hanging from her hair jingling with every step she took. Her steps were unusually heavy, mostly accredited to the many gift bags and candy she was holding. A lock of her hair fell into her face and she narrowed her eyes at it from under the mountain of scarves she was wearing. She stopped walking for a moment and huffed, unable to push the strand away due to the overabundance of bags she was currently carrying and lack of will power to set them all down. - A blinking light caught my eye and I turned around. I smiled lightly and said, "Hey James."

"Need help?" he asked, eyeing my bags and the stray hair in my face.

I crossed my eyes and stared at the hair, then back at him. He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled. I smiled back and it was silent for a moment and for that I was almost glad, as James had a tendency to screw things up whenever he opened his mouth. I looked at his head and arms.

"Are you...wearing Christmas lights?" I asked him, intrigued. "Yeah. Christmas spirit and all that jazz, right?" "Well, at least we'll know what happened if you don't come back after break is over," I said. "What?" "It would have rained while you were outside." I smiled and picked up the one bag I had set on the ground. 

"I'll see you later, James. It was nice to see you a bit before I head out." I turned to start walking again.

"I didn't mean it, you know," he said as my back was turned. I turned back around to face him.

"You didn't mean what?" I asked, for he hadn't said anything bad, or anything that I would necessarily want for him to take back. He shook his hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't really mean it when I called you fat, and when I said that your arms we're rashy, or when I said that your shirt was ugly. I didn't mean it."

"Oh James, that was so long ago. It's not like I listened to you anyway, as I kept wearing that shirt and I didn't stop eating and I kept baring my arms to the general public."

"Well, I didn't mean any of anything, I suppose. Nothing I ever told you. That was mean of course, because obviously I mean this, right now because its not mean, but you know... other than this, And more of 5th year James and less of 6th year James needs to be forgiven and I really hope that you never meant it when you said that you'd date the giant squid over me, because I never meant any of those mean things that I said to you, and really, really, really, truly, I actually do mean this. Right now," He said. He stopped and looked at me.

I smiled at him and said, "It's okay, James."

And I turned toward my train, and my hair jingled, and as I climbed the first step to boarding the train, I looked back and smiled a last fleeting smile at him before stepping fully onto the train.

And if I wasn't so mistaken, I might have just heard a "Well done, mate," come from the air beside James, but I disregarded it in light of recent events, and the train started to move, and the bells in my hair jingled again. And maybe, for the first time, I wouldn't cry when I left my family after break was over, because maybe, _just_ maybe, I might have a rambling, sort of awkward, but mostly endearing Potter waiting for me at the other and of the train station. 


End file.
